


Forgotten

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Forgotten

I don’t own the MCU/marvel/characters/etc. Hope you enjoy this little irondad fic.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Spider-Man rushed to Iron Man’s side. After getting no response, he turned quickly to protect Tony from another attack.

“Karen, call for help. Maybe Steve or Natasha?”

Spider-Man kept his ground protecting Tony. He finally collapsed once he saw an arrow shoot past and hit his attacker.

Peter felt himself waking and saw Natasha sitting by him smiling.

“Hey,” she greeted when she noticed his eyes open.

Peter sat up quickly, “How’s Mr. Stark?”

She quickly put her hands on him to prevent him from standing, “He’s…alive.”

He squinted in confusion, “Can I see him?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. You’ve already healed a bit and Bruce says you could move around once you woke up. Do you want to go watch a movie?”

“I want to see Mr. Stark,” he admitted.

“He took a hit to the head. He has a concussion but he is awake. However…”

“What?”

“He seems to have forgotten everything from the last couple years.”

“You’ve got to be joking,” Peter rushed off the bed to find his father figure. He got to the door and paused when he heard talking.

“You’ve got to be kidding? I would never adopt a kid. I don’t know the first thing about them. It doesn’t matter if two years have passed, I can’t have changed that much.”

“Tony, it’s true,” Pepper affirmed.

“How old is he?”

“16,” Steve responded.

“That’s almost old enough to take care of himself. Hire a nanny to cover the rest.”

“He’s not a normal kid, you are training him to be a hero.”

“I built my suit on my own, the kid can too. Just give him some money and I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“That’s not how raising a kid or training a superhero works! He looks up to you and you are all he’s got,” Pepper scolded.

“I did fine on my own, he can too.”

Peter, who had been holding his breath, turned to run the other way. Natasha tried to stop him but he rushed past her.

Hours later, Clint found Peter sitting on the roof.

“Hey, we made some dinner, you need to eat something.”

“Not hungry.”

“Doctors orders. With your metabolism, your healing is faster with more food.”

Peter shrugged.

“Please don’t make us fight you.”

Peter nodded and headed inside. Bruce was the only one left in the kitchen.

“There’s a good possibility that he will regain his memories, he just needs some time,” Bruce assured.

Peter picked at the food on his plate and didn’t respond.

“All of us are here for you, you know. We are going to take turns making sure you get to school and keeping you responsible,” Clint informed.

“Everyone says they won’t leave me, but then they do. My parents died, Ben died, May died, and now Tony…”

“Being in this business, we can’t promise we won’t ever leave, but you have the entire team of Avengers looking after you for now,” Bruce tried to comfort.

Peter gave a blank stare before putting his plate away and heading to his room.

The next day was Sunday so Peter slept in. When he finally rolled out of bed he headed to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. Tony was in there sipping coffee.

He looked up, “Right…What was your name again?”

“Peter.”

Tony nodded and went back to his paper. Peter poured two bowls of cereal and slid one down to Tony. When he looked up confused Peter just shrugged, “I know it’s your favorite and you tend to forget to eat.” He headed out of the room and left Tony confused and surprised.

Later that day, Peter headed down to the lab to grab one of his projects.

Tony looked up, again confused, “No one is allowed in here. How did you get in here?”

“FRIDAY?” Peter asked.

“Peter Parker has level 10 clearance.”

“I’m the only one with level 10,” Tony argued, “That gives you access to the entire tower.”

Peter shrugged, “I’ll leave you alone so you can have your peace, I just wanted to grab something.”

Tony shook his head but sounded unsure, “We don’t want dangerous things blowing up the tower, right? If you stay quiet, you can work over there.”

Peter just nodded and got to work. Tony kept glancing over at the strange kid, still confused about the entire situation. He got distracted by his work and when he glanced over again he noticed Peter had fallen asleep.

“Hey, kid. Why don’t you go to bed?”

Peter shifted and mumbled, “but dad.”

Tony winced, did this kid really look to him like a dad? Had two years really changed him that much?

“Peter, go to bed,” he ordered.

Peter finally woke up enough to realize where he was. “Sorry, Mr. Stark.” He put his stuff away and left the lab without another word.

Something about the kid did stick out so he must be important. Tony spent the night watching videos, trying to get to understand.

The next few days Tony watched silently, keeping an eye on Peter. The kid was starting to grow on him, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

The next weekend came and Peter went out on patrol. After stopping a few small robberies, he ran into bigger trouble. He ignored the villain’s spiel about who he was and why he was doing what he was doing, he just went in to attack.

Peter hated to admit that he needed help, but after a few minutes and a few too many hits, he decided to give in.

“Karen, call for backup.”

After a few more minutes she responded, “Clint is with his family, Natasha is on a mission, Steve is somewhere far away visiting Bucky, and Bruce is not responding.”

“Is there anyone else? Mr. Rhodey? Vision? Wanda?”

“I cannot get into contact with them.”

“I guess I’ll have to do this on my own then…” Peter dodged another hit.

“There is always Iron Man,” Karen suggested.

“I’m already a problem to him, I’m not going to bother him more.”

“I am programmed to contact him in cases of emergency.”

“Then this isn’t an emergency,” Peter snapped back, shooting webs toward the other guy.

He felt a shock freeze up his muscles and then he felt himself falling. He tried to shoot webs to save himself but his hands weren’t responding. Soon he felt a hard crash and saw bubbles surrounding him. “K-k-Karen?”

No response. He knew he had to move but he felt so heavy. Maybe he should quit fighting the urge to sleep now. A wave of calm _was_ sweeping over him.

“Kid? Kid! Stay with me,” Peter felt himself being slightly shaken. He scrunched his eyes, who was talking to him? Why is it so dark?

“Pete?”

Oh. “Mist’r Stark?”

“Yeah, kid. Come on, I need you to wake up.”

Peter paused, “Why?”

“Come on kid, you almost drowned. Are you really going to let Spider-Man get killed off so easily?”

“Mmm,” Peter hummed as if he had to think about it, “guess not.” He tried to push himself up but he felt a wave of dizziness.

“I said stay with me, not to rush yourself. I’m going to get you back to the tower, ok?”

“Mmkay.”

Peter was unconscious again by the time they arrived. When he woke again everything felt fuzzy.

“Hey there,” Bruce noticed Peter’s heart rate rising, “You are on some heavy meds so you will feel tired for a while but everything looks to be healing fine.”

Peter blinked slowly and then nodded.

“Sorry I didn’t see your call,” he apologized.

“It’s ‘k,” Peter mumbled.

“Don’t go scaring me like that kid, why didn’t you call me first?” Tony scolded.

“Did’n’ wanna bother.”

“You are my responsibility, if anything happens to you, it’s my fault,” he pulled Peter in for a hug. “I’m sorry about the last week. When I saw you hurt, everything rushed back to me.”

He felt Peter sob so he pulled away slightly.

“You left me,” Peter whispered, “Everybody leaves me.”

“Petey, you know I would never forget about you on purpose. I would never leave you if I had a choice,” He pulled his spiderling in tight. He felt Peter nod and kept holding him until the sobbing calmed down.

Tony noticed the sleepiness in Peter’s eyes, “Why don’t you get some more sleep? I’ll be right here when you wake up, promise.”

Peter could just give a nod as he slid back onto the pillows.

Next time he woke up he felt a lot better and noticed Tony was dozing in the chair next to him.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Hmm?” Tony blinked slowly.

“Why don’t you go to bed?”

Tony fully opened his eyes, “I said I’d be here when you woke up, didn’t I?”

Peter smirked, “I’m up now, go get some real sleep.”

“No,” Tony glanced at his watch, “it’s too early. I do think both of us could use some food though, right?”

Peter smiled and climbed off the bed. When they got into the kitchen, Steve, Clint and Natasha were already there cooking.

Natasha pulled Peter in for a hug, “Sorry kid, I thought Clint was staying at the tower.”

“And I thought Steve was staying,” Clint argued.

“I could have sworn it was supposed to be Bruce,” Cap confided.

Bruce walked in, “Oh, I was here. I was just a bit preoccupied.”

The other three shot him a look.

He shrugged, “Tony helped him, didn’t he?”

Tony shot him a look, “Maybe I should really hire a nanny so someone knows where my kid is at.”

“That’s what Karen is for.”

“Be glad she sent an alert before she got fried,” Tony gave Peter the same look.

Peter rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t matter now though, does it? Let’s just eat,” he stole a whole plate of pancakes.

“That’s for everyone!” Natasha scolded.

Peter just laughed and started pouring syrup on it as Clint started mixing a new batch of batter.

He knew things might be weird for a little while, but he was glad to have his dad back and to have such an odd, but caring, group watching over him.


End file.
